1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens barrel. This invention particularly relates to a lens barrel improved such that lens position adjustments can be carried out easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wide angle zoom lenses comprising a front lens group and a rear lens group, such that reduction in inherent ratio of brightness of an edge of an image field may be restricted, constitutions are often employed, wherein the front lens group is constituted of two sets of lenses, and a shutter blade is located between the two sets of lenses.
Ordinarily, in lens barrels, it is necessary that lens position adjustments be carried out for eliminating deviations in lens positions, such as axis deviation and inclination. Particularly, as for zoom lens barrels in which the front lens group comprises two sets of lenses, it is difficult to obtain desired optical performance by merely connecting and supporting the two sets of lenses with a mechanical means. Therefore, ordinarily, lens position adjustments must be carried out.
As lens barrels aiming at facilitating the lens position adjustments, several lens barrels, such as a lens barrel disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-327869, have heretofore been known. However, heretofore, considerable time and labor have been required to carry out the lens position adjustments.